The Depth
by Misery Severity
Summary: What happens when Scourge and Rosy's relationship has suddenly gone to the deep end. During their battle, Rosy has threatened Scourge that she's leaving him and she's taking their son, Ry, with her. Will they break up or make up? Rated M for Domestic Violence/Abuse and Rape.


**Ages: Scourge is 24 and Rosy is 20**

**Both Characters Belong to Sonic Team/Archies and Ryder "Ry" Mayhem Belongs to Me.**

**I've also written a poem in this story, so PLEASE DO NOT STEAL IT!**

* * *

The Depth

_Here we go again,_

_Why does this have to happen?_

_Why are we even together?_

_It's been almost forever,_

_There are so many disputes_

_Going on between us two,_

_So why even bother?_

_We still fight with each other._

"YOU FUCKING UNFAITHFUL ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, SCOURGE?!" Rosy the Rascal screams out of the top of her lungs as she fights with her boyfriend. She just entered the palace—where she currently lives with Scourge the Hedgehog—in complete rage and fury. On her way in, she slams the door right onto his face, attempting to lock him out.

Scourge manages to stop the door from hitting him as he enters, "BABY! I'M SORRY!" He exclaims behind her. Closing the door as he follows her, he scurries his way to Rosy, who has her back turned and attempting to ignore him. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, OK?!"

Grabbing her shoulder, Scourge turns her around. Rosy refuses, though she faces back to him anyway. After quickly taking off her black denim jacket, she harshly throws it to him before it drops onto the floor. She screams straight at his face, "YOU SLEPT WITH THAT FIONA BITCH BEHIND MY BACK! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Tears mixed with anger and heart break are filling in her eyes, "WE HAVE A KID TOGETHER AND YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE WITH OUR SON, JUST SO YOU CAN GO FUCK WITH THAT STUPID-ASS EX-GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS!" She turns back around, quickly stomping her way to their room. Scourge is still following her.

He retaliates with frustration, "LOOK! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! I WAS DRUNK AND MY GODDAMN INSTINCTS MADE ME DO THIS SHIT! IT WASN'T EVEN MY FUCKING FAULT! AND BESIDES, I DON'T EVEN LOVE FIONA ANYMORE!"

Rosy ignores him and soon, they head to their living room. "Rosy, baby! Please forgive me!" Scourge grabs her arm before they even head up the stairs. She turns around, struggling to pull herself out of his grip.

"Get away from me!" She snarls as she pushes him away with all of her force. "Don't you ever touch me again! I don't want that bitch's DNA anywhere on me! And if you do—!" Rosy is about to punch him somewhere in the face.

Immediately in anger, Scourge stops her before she could lay her fist on him. He returns the violent shove and her back slams against the wall. She retaliates again by grabbing a clear vase from the adjacent cabinet and then tossing it at him. The vase misses him and it wounded up shattering on the floor. Rosy repeats the process by grabbing a few more fragile ceramics and aiming them at Scourge as some kind of defense. Unfortunately for her, all of the pieces have missed him and they all shattered. Now the floor is covered with shards.

Outraged by this, Scourge steps closer to her, "YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS UP!" She attacks him by using physical violence—he did so to. After only a second of bullying, he pushes Rosy back against the wall and then incarcerates her by grabbing her neck with one hand, nearly strangling her. She has both of her hands gripping onto his and she's writhing.

He snarls at her face. "Is this what you want to do, bitch?! You wanna fight all night?! We'll keep this going as long as you want then!"

Rosy breaks herself out of Scourge's hold by pushing him off with all the strength she has. Out of rage, she punches him. Scourge screams out when feeling that hard blow to the side of his face. This gives her time to scurry up the stairs to the second floor. Once the pain eases down, he runs after her.

"ROSY! YOU COME BACK HERE!" Scourge hollers at the top of his lungs.

She only made it halfway to the steps. Scourge quickly grabs her ankle, causing Rosy to fall on her front hard, right onto the steps. She begins to scream in pain once he has the strength to forcibly drag her back down until she hits the bottom. Rosy falls back on to the floor; there's so much excruciating pain on her body albeit she manages to kick Scourge out of her way before he could do more damage to her. She kicked him somewhere in the stomach, sending him to fall back down as well and wincing to ease himself.

With little time to spare, Rosy gets back up and then she runs up the stairs again. Finally making it to the second-floor corridor, she decreases her speed due to the tiredness she's having and the cruel physical pain is hurting her. The battle has caused her to slow down. On her way to her room, she hears a loud sound of an infant crying. It's their son, Ryder Mayhem.

"Ry," Rosy says his name softly and she carefully runs to the nursery room to check up on him. She opens the door and she perceives little Ry standing up from his crib, crying for mercy. It's possible that all of this screaming and fighting has terrified to poor little guy when he woke up from his nap.

"Don't worry, mommy's coming." Rosy runs up to him. She picks him up from his crib and then cradles him into her arms. She calmly shushes him in order for him to stop crying. "It's okay, Ryder. It's okay. I'm so sorry that you had to hear all of that. It's just that your daddy became an asshole and he… cheated on me with another girl—so we got into a fight."

Despite all her attempts to calm him down, Ry is still crying loudly. Rosy pulls him closer into her hold; his head is over her shoulder and she's soothingly rubbing his little back while rocking side to side. From the outside of the nursery room, Scourge could hear Ry crying. He stood at the doorway.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He snarls. Rosy quickly turns around to face him. There's so much anger between the two. What's even worse is that—they're fighting right in front of their infant child.

"What am _I_ doing?!" she retaliates, "You're the one who started this mess! He's crying because of you!"

Ry's sobs are persistent. Scourge, wanting to take him, stomps forward to her. "Give me the kid! You're obviously not doing it right!"

"No!" She takes the baby away from him as she tries to walk away from him. "You're going to hurt him!"

While trying to take Ry, Scourge persists, "Ry's not just your son! He's _my_ son, too!" The more he tries to reach for him, Rosy picks up the pace while pulling Ry closer into her hold and not allowing her baby daddy to touch him. "At least let me hold him for one second!"

She angrily denies and she continues to ignore him while quickly heading her way to her room. Ry is still crying and she's trying her best to calm him down. "Rosy! Rosy!" Scourge shouts out her name as a way to get her attention. He nearly laid his hands on her. "Rosy baby, please!"

Finally, Rosy makes it to the doorway of her room. Quickly (and careful enough to not hurt their child), she harshly slams the door shut. The door nearly hit Scourge in the face, like last time, and he attempts to open it. However, Rosy manages to jam the doorknob with her free hand and then lock the door, so that her out-of-control baby daddy wouldn't come to her.

Behind the closed door, Scourge is struggling with the doorknob and he's banging loudly against it with his fist. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WANT TO SEE RY! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The screaming and banging is scaring Ry even more. He continues to cry more loudly than ever.

"NO!" Rosy screams at him with tears in her eyes while cuddling Ry, "I'm not letting you in, not when you're like this and I don't want you to touch Ryder, ever!" She pauses so she could take a deep breath. During her moment, Rosy hiccups into sobs, "And starting tomorrow, I'm leaving you! And I'm taking him with me! Once I'm gone, you can go back with that whore-fox of yours and leave me all alone with the kid!" Another pause and another sob; she wept throughout her final statement. "I never want to see you again, Scourge the Hedgehog."

Still standing behind the closed door, Scourge has been leaning his front against the door with his forearm laying above him, his palm sitting flat in front of him and his cheek touching against the hard wood—and he has heard every word she said and all of his son's cries. Instead of anger and rage, he shudders in remorse and with a broken heart.

Then, he securely closes his eyes, allowing himself to cry—despite how extremely strong and badass he normally is. All a while, Scourge languidly gets down on his knees and then sobs onto the floor. He even threw a hard punch against the hardwood floor and his tears are glistening as they drop. His fist is now in pain after that hard blow, but he could care less about it.

"What have I done?" Scourge laments.

Meanwhile, Rosy is currently kneeling on her bed. As she sobs loudly with lachrymose and with Ry still secure in her arms—the baby has finally stopped crying.

Grasping over her shoulder and with his big green eyes of innocence—Ry perceives a picture frame hanging on the wall. The picture depicts Scourge and Rosy sitting lovingly together and smiling with the newborn Ry, wrapped in a baby blue blanket, in their arms. His eyes sparkle at the sight of the family photo. Despite being an infant, he is able to understand the happiness that his parents have shared before.

He coos, "Mommy… daddy…"

* * *

_You may be out of control,_

_I may be vulnerable._

_It's hard for me to retaliate_

_When our hearts are full of hate._

_There is so much anger_

_Between us two, there is danger_

_So why still be together,_

_When all we do is fight each other?_

A few hours have already passed and it's now midnight.

During these hours, Scourge has been staying at the bar, drinking away all of his sorrows and pain. He's not sure how much alcohol he consumed, though it is possible that, maybe, he drank five to seven shots of beer and whiskey… per hour. He's already intoxicated, but it was done intentionally. Throughout his drinking hours, Scourge has been lamenting to his friends about sleeping with his ex-girlfriend Fiona Fox and then facing the karma; he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head, which explains why he's drinking profusely. He wouldn't remember his remorse.

It's not just his remorse. It's also his depression. Scourge is feeling upset about Rosy's threat to leave him with their son. He worries that she may take full custody of Ryder Mayhem and forbid him from ever seeing him. That's something he doesn't want to happen. He loves Rosy and his son too much and he doesn't want to lose them both.

When he returns home… he's going to do something that calls for aggression.

_We don't have enough love to go around_

_Instead you bully me to the ground_

_I may be weak and you may be strong_

_Now everything is going completely wrong_

After his trip to the bar—and due to being under the influence to drive—Scourge makes it back home with the help of two of his friends. He stumbles down the path to the front doorway and he manages to get his keys out to unlock the door. He opens the door and then slams it shut behind his back.

"Rosy!" Scourge calls out her name in a slur. He stumbles to the living room before he kicks off his shoes. He then takes his leather jacket off and tosses it onto the couch, leaving him only in his off-white wife-beaters and torn jeans.

After getting no response from his girlfriend, Scourge walks to the base of the stairs. He grips onto the banister's post to keep himself balanced. "Rosy! Are you still home?!" He hollers.

A few seconds of waiting and still, Rosy didn't respond. Could it be that she's still pissed off about what Scourge has done? And she refused to speak to him?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Scourge angrily stomps up the stairs. He might've tripped somewhere in the middle, albeit he's able to get back up and resume making his way up to the top. Once he's on the second floor, he stumbles to their room. He notices that the door is only ajar and the light inside is still on.

By impulse, Scourge forcibly pushes the door the entire way open, not even thinking if Rosy is in the room or not. "ROSY!" He screams as he gazes around. She's not in the room at all. Although her clothes, that she previously wore earlier, are lying around the unmade bed. Aside with that, he could see a couple of duffle bags filled with her clothes and other personal belongings—already implying that she is prepared to leave tomorrow.

After glancing around, he decides to walk out of the room for just a minute. Out in the corridor, he notices that Ry's bedroom door is ajar as well. He just perceived its light get flicked off in the inside. And afterwards, Rosy—in her short black robe with nothing but her undergarments underneath—opens the door to exit the nursery room before quietly leaving it ajar.

"Didn't you hear me _calling_ you?" Scourge growls at her, emphasizing the word "calling". Rosy didn't react to this. She faces to him while keeping that solemn look on her face.

"I did actually," Rosy responds in an aggravated tone. "I was just ignoring you when I was putting Ry to sleep. Unless if you want to hear him cry again, you better keep that drunk mouth of yours shut." Apparently, she could smell his alcoholic breath from where she is standing.

Out of anger, she passes by him while pushing him out of the way. Scourge rushes towards her, only this time—he gets behind her as he lay his hands on her shoulders. With quick action, he turns her back around, forcing her to face to him. Rosy shoves him again.

"I told you not to touch me again!" She snarls through her teeth. She's about to turn back around, but he kept interfering with her.

"Baby, please listen to me." Scourge looks at her eyes, "I'm really sorry and I want you to forgive me."

Rosy didn't believe him, "You're still drunk, are you?"

"I guess." He slurs.

Right away, she pushes him again. Refusing to give up, he tightens his grip onto her upper arm and pulling her closer to him. "Listen to me!"

Rosy is writhing, "No! There's no way I'll ever forgive you! Now let go of me before I kick your ass again!"

Scourge shoves her against the wall in frustration; her back has slammed onto the wall and she winces at the pain again. He angrily glares at her, "Go ahead! I fucking dare you! But whatever happens, I'm still going to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me!"

Then, the second battle begins.

She immediately gets off the wall and resumes attacking him. Using all the anger she has, Rosy steps up to Scourge; she's going to throw a punch to his face, but he has shielded himself with his bare hands. She tries again—no luck. Even with all the force and strength she has inside, Scourge is too strong for her.

Scourge retaliates—by instinctively punching Rosy back in the face. She screams and she begins to cringe. She could've sworn that he may have broken her jaw. He didn't, although that hard blow is going to leave a mark on her cheek, right where he hit her. Without letting the pain ease away, Scourge persists.

He grabs Rosy's shoulders real hard and then he throws her back against the wall. The déjà vu appears as Rosy could feel the same pain on her back. With that, Scourge pins her down on the wall. He grips her wrists up really hard—so hard that his nails are probably digging into her delicate skin—and he takes his body closer to hers. While at it, Rosy continues to writhe in his hold, attempting to escape.

"You bastard!" She snarls at him while trying to kick him somewhere in the lower region. Scourge interferes with that action. When hearing what she has called him, he slaps her hard across the face—the same spot where he just punched her.

Then—very rapidly—he takes his hands to her head, forces her to open her mouth with his thumb… and he angrily kisses her in the mouth. Rosy moans in protest inside his maw and she writhes again. When she tries to kick or push him off for one last time, Scourge interferes again as he picks both of her legs up and forcibly wraps them around his pelvis. He moans in her mouth while still kissing her with anger and she is very reluctant to this. He even shoves his tongue inside her maw—much to her disgust due to the taste of whiskey and beer.

After several seconds of this vigorous make-out session, Rosy is finally able to pull herself off. She pants for air and she angrily looks at Scourge.

"What do you think—" Rosy snarls but gets cut off when he impulsively grabs her on the neck. She gasps.

"Shut up!" Scourge snarls back, "Just shut up or else I'll choke you!" She did. He releases his grip and resumes his threat to her while still keeping her up against the wall. "I'm not letting you go until you forgive me! And if you even think of using your hammer on me—I will still choke you until you faint!"

Rosy spits at his face as her only remark. He reacted to this with a growl and wiping his face with his palm. This caused him to let Rosy back down on her feet—but it's not over. Instantly, Scourge strikes her back with another of his hard slaps on the other side of her face (to make it even). Again, Rosy winces at the double pain. He pins her back against the wall.

"Ok, that's it!" Scourge shouts at her. "It's time for drastic measures! If you won't forgive me, then I guess I'm going to have to force you!" She's about to retaliate, but already, he picks her up—despite all of her aggressive attempts to break free—and he scurries to their room.

Once they're inside, Scourge kicks the door shut and then hurriedly takes her to the bed. He throws her on top of the messy-made mattress, causing Rosy to yelp at the feeling of being dropped. He straddles on top of her and without any hesitation—and still rushing to get things done quickly—he harshly grips onto her robe. Already knowing what this is all about, Rosy stops him by grabbing his hands.

"STOP IT!" She yells.

He pushes both of her hands away. "SHUT UP!"

Scourge resumes by untying her robe in a hurry and yanking it off her. He tosses it on the floor. When Rosy is left only in her black bra and panties, it's now his turn to strip. She watches Scourge removing his wife-beaters in a rush, unbuckling his jeans while kicking them off and tossing all of his clothes to the floor. Now completely naked, he remains persistent with the manipulation on his girlfriend.

"Start stripping, bitch," he snarls at her. Rosy shook her head in denial. In remark, Scourge gives her another punch in the face. "Don't make me say it again! Take it off!"

Rosy still refuses to remove her undergarments under his demands. Very quickly, Scourge takes his hands behind her back and he unhooks her bra before tossing it to the floor with the rest. Immediately, he then roughly flips her over, so that she is now lying on her abdomen in the mattress, and he grasps both of her wrists together behind her lower back. Rosy is writhing underneath his hold; she tries to kick him albeit it's complex to do so since Scourge is still straddling himself on her pelvis to incarcerate her down.

Still keeping her down and holding her wrists with one hand, Scourge goes to the nightstand and he opens the drawer with his free hand. He rattles inside for a second until he got what he needed—a pair of chainless handcuffs. Without hesitation, he slams the drawer shut and then he takes the cuffs to her wrists. Rosy has finally ceases her struggling when she abruptly heard the sounds of clinking metal—and a metallic texture touching against her wrists. Her eyes widened when she came to a realization that she is being cuffed behind her back; she now felt like a criminal being captured by a cop, much to her detest.

Scourge secures the cuffs on her wrists to make sure that they're tight enough. It is. Rosy tries to pull her hands apart—she cannot. She is completely helpless and vulnerable now.

Afterwards, Scourge gets himself off of her and he kneels beside her. "This is what you get for not forgiving me." He angrily whispers to her in a growl.

Gripping onto the rim of her panties, he manages to yank them off to her ankles, nearly tearing the thin fabric, and then tosses it aside along with the others on the floor. Staring at her now-naked body, Scourge lifts her bottom up with a hard grip. He could see her opening—and he grins maliciously at what he's about to do next.

"Let me go, now," Rosy urges and he ignores her pleads.

Scourge gets behind her—and she could feel something hard and smooth against her hole. She gasps at the sensation. Finally—he pushes his member inside of her. Rosy screams in pain.

"Mmm," Scourge moans as he begins to pump wildly into her without ever stopping for a rest. His moans are a combination between anger and elation. Her screams are in rage, abhorrence and agony.

For several minutes, he continues to rape her from behind—extremely hard. Deep inside, Scourge is still feeling outraged about earlier regarding to the abuse in between him and Rosy. He may be pissed off, but at the same time, he still loves her and he still doesn't want her to leave him. However, the mental images from earlier are interfering with him; these images are making Scourge's anger more severe. So—the rage is causing him to push himself even harder and rougher. The pain for Rosy increases and not only she is screaming—she is also crying. Scourge cannot tell if her cries are remorse or agonizing albeit he is unable to cease himself from raping her.

Five minutes later…

Scourge momentarily pulls himself out of her. Potentially relieved, Rosy thought that this is over—but it's not. He's hardly finished.

He grabs one of her upper arms and then he flips her over on her back. She reacted with a gasp. The two gaze at each other, with malignity in Scourge and fear in Rosy. Scourge grasps both of her cheeks and he violently pulls himself closer to hers and he angrily tongue kisses her like last time.

"Please st—" Rosy attempts to beg but he cuts her off with his violent kisses. She even tried kicking him away but it's hard to do so with Scourge getting on top of her and with her hands cuffed.

This happened for a couple of minutes. When he's done, Scourge pulls himself off, with saliva dripping from their mouths and both are gasping for air. Without stopping, he strikes again as he pushes his large member inside her womanhood and Rosy shrieks at the returning pain.

Scourge pumps himself inside of her in a rapid pace—with approximately five thrusts per second. It's painful enough for a female, like Rosy, to not handle. Throughout his session, Rosy is trying to resist the hurt—she cannot because Scourge's force is way too rough to retaliate.

Remaining persistent, he lies down on his back. He then forces her to sit up on top of him in a riding position. Grabbing her thighs and butt really hard, Scourge picks up the pace—to about seven thrusts per second. Rosy is now crying in deep agony.

"Scourge, please stop!" She pleads.

He pants, "Are you going to forgive me?"

"No…"

In remark for her answer, Scourge growls sexily as he continues the forced sex to maximum; he went as hard and fast as he could. No matter how much Rosy hated being raped by him, Scourge refuses to end this until he gets what he wanted. She couldn't stop screaming and crying about this. The two begin to sweat due to the steaming heat.

During this moment, he begins to recall everything the two have done that has caused this relationship to go into the deep end. All of their hits, kicks and other forms of physical violence—are causing his anger even more severe. Unable to get the mental images out of his head, Scourge grunts and growls in vehemence when abruptly, the rape has turned from lust to complete rage and frustration.

Rosy cannot believe this is happening so suddenly. She then realized the alteration to this forced love-making—it's now full of anger. She notices that Scourge is letting out his frustration.

"Come on! Come on, already!" Scourge snarls underneath his breath while grabbing Rosy's buttocks really hard and thrusting her. He's trying his best to reach his—or her—climax.

But unbeknownst to him, Rosy already did… about a few minutes ago. Apparently, he was too busy torturing her that he hardly recognized her squirting out. Even after her orgasm, the torture hurts like hell and it's much worse, especially when he's going to the extremes. Also, it seems that he's intentionally making sure that the session really hurts her—for a sadistic reason.

Scourge's manipulation and Rosy's cries all lasted for more countless minutes. Eventually, Scourge has finally reached his climax as he lets out his final growl; while Rosy screams out at the sensation, he is filling her up. As soon as he's all out, Scourge finally pulls himself out of her before he lays back down flat on the bed, panting for air. He pulls Rosy down, so that she's laying her abdomen on top of him and then holding her tight into his grasp.

While stroking her slender body and still gasping heavily, Scourge has his hands on Rosy's behind her back and he unlatches the handcuffs. When Rosy is finally liberated, he tosses the cuffs back onto the nightstand. Then—he has another steaming make-out session with her. This time—the anger is completely alleviated and gone. And what altered the most is that… Rosy is kissing him back—after all of these battles in one night.

This persisted until they finally go to sleep.

_Instead of hugs, there are hits_

_Instead of kisses, there are kicks_

_All you do is shout, curse and yell_

_All I do is scream and cry as I fell_

_Onto the floor_

_As you hurt me some more_

_Because of you, I fear_

_You, but it's crystal clear_

_That I still love you_

* * *

It's morning.

Scourge is seen sleeping right behind Rosy and both are still completely nude from last night. Nothing is covering them because the blankets are thrown at the far end of the bed. His full frontal body is touching her entire back and he has his leg wrapping over her pelvic region. His arm is also wrapped over her waists as he is pulling her closer to him in his sleep. Scourge has his muzzle on her neck and he was purring against her delicate skin.

When waking up, he lets out a soft moan as he carefully opens his eyes. With that, he is also experiencing some pain in his head, implying that he is already hanged over—or probably he's just having some bad migraines after last night.

"What the hell happened? What did I do? I feel like I just got hit by a truck." Scourge says under his breath and apparently, he doesn't remember much. He picks himself up, but unfortunately the sharp pain appeared somewhere inside his head. He winces a bit albeit it quickly dies away after a second. Afterwards, he decides to take a glimpse at his sleeping girlfriend.

When gazing at her profile, Scourge notices something different—and slightly horrifying—about Rosy. He could see the bruises on her face and clearly her face is stained with her tears. Wanting to take a better look, Scourge, without waking her up yet, gently flips her over so she is lying on her other side. When he could see her face perfectly, he gasps softly when perceiving the marks.

Without thinking, Scourge takes his hand to her face, carefully touching her complexion with his fingertips. Soon, his entire hand is stroking against her pained face. Feeling the sensation in her sleep, Rosy slightly twitches her eyes and the corners of her mouth. She let out a moan.

"Baby?" He whispers to her. Rosy slowly opens her eyes to see Scourge.

She whimpers, "Scourge…"

With a closer inspection, Rosy could perceive the sadness and remorse on his façade. Scourge brings himself closer to her; his forehead is attached to hers, their lips are almost touching one another, and he has his hands touching on both side of her face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Scourge quietly begs her, "please forgive me. And please, don't leave me all alone and take Ry away from me. I promise you, it won't happen ever again. I'm so sorry."

Without responding, Rosy grasps onto one of his hands still planted on her cheek. Then, she gently pulls it down from her.

"You really hurt me, Scourge," she finally remarks, "and for that, I just can't forget. So—I don't know if I want to forgive you. You almost killed me last night…" Her voice broke at the last statement. Subsequently, Rosy sheds a couple of tears in her eyes. He is now able to remember what he has done to her and there's so much guilt inside of him.

After perceiving the returning tears, Scourge gently wipes them away with his fingertips. "Rosy… if you don't forgive me, then I don't know what to do without you. I need you and Ryder in my life. I love you too much to lose you. Please… don't leave me." He emotionally confesses.

Rosy is completely touched by his words. Despite his tough badass attitude, she never knew that Scourge could be emotional as well. Seeing that look on his face—is causing her to have some second thoughts. Before she could respond to him, Rosy tries to let out a smile.

At that moment, they could hear their son crying from his room. Getting up from their bed, Scourge takes his time getting his wife-beaters and boxers on while Rosy puts on her bra, underwear and finally her robe. Together, they walk out of their room and then head off to Ry's nursery.

When they got there, the couple could see Ry standing up on his crib, calling out for his mommy and daddy. They get closer to him and once they got to him, Ry has stopped crying and he went on to cooing adorably. Scourge and Rosy make eye contact for a moment. He mouths something to her and in reply—she smiles and nods her head.

"Go ahead." She says.

Gladly, Scourge picks Ry up from his crib and he holds him into his embrace. Ry replies with a happy coo. Then, Rosy joins the moment by embracing herself to her boyfriend and son.

"By the way, Scourge," Rosy begins and he gazes at her. With one hand, she pulls him close for a kiss.

"I forgive you now. And I'm not going to leave you."

Happy enough to hear this, Scourge looks at his son with a smirk on his face. "Looks like things are going to work out after all, Ry." She chuckles and Ry coos and giggles once again. The tiny little infant pulls himself to Scourge's neck for a bigger hug and he replies with his own chuckle.

While watching the father and son together with warmth inside of her…

Rosy places her hand on her abdomen—and there is a tiny, subtle bump.


End file.
